1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to honing and abrading machines and the like, and more particularly to a machine by honing cylindrical surfaces such, for example, as the cylindrical bores in engine blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively inexpensive honing machines which are simple to operate are needed for finishing rebored engine blocks in relatively small engine reconditioning establishments such as automobile repair and maintenance shops. Preferably, such machines should have the capability, at the operator's election, of either power stroking or manual stroking the honing tool. Further, such honing machines should have a bottom dwell capability, i.e. the operator should be able to keep the honing tool in operation for a selected period of time at the bottom of the stroke of the honing tool.
The machine of the present invention is of the type often referred to as a "beam stroker", the honing tool being suspended from a pivoted arm or beam containing the drive mechanism for the tool. The beam is swung up and down to responsively vertically reciprocate the honing tool in the work piece. In such a machine it is necessary to either provide a variable height table for the work piece or to adjust the lower travel limit of the honing tool, and in either case the upper travel limit of the honing tool must be variable in accordance with the length of the cylinder bore or other cylindrical surface being honed. It is preferred to have both the upper and lower limits variable.